Shifting Sand
by The Magnificent It
Summary: Confused, losed and above all scared, Minori must find Uzumaki Naruto before the unthinkable happnes. OC, although not crappy. Pairings unknown. read and be amazed


**hi, ya, right now my computer is being a jerk, so I decided to write one of two stories I've been thinking of writing. This story will involve and oc, although the oc is necassary to the plot.**

**You should now the first chapter may not make sense at first, and you may think of turning away, I know I would. But I assure those that doubt my skills, he will be an awesome and sometimes funny oc.**

**So in the meantime, I hope that you don't pull out of the first chapter as the tale will get better.**

**Now...READ!!!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minori was always an interested child. When he went outside with his mother, he would always pelt her with questions: What was that? Where'd that noise come from? Was it good our bad? Could he have some? Living in a sucluded town all my life had left me without much information on the world, so I took what I could get.

The one thing that always interested me above all was my father. The man had the oddest assets to his face. One was the fact that his hair was a light turqoise, that matched his eyes, which from what Minori was capable of telling wasn't normal. Another was the way it felt. It didn't feel like hair of any kind. Infact, from what little the seven year old new, it felt like sand! When he had asked why, his father said that it was hereditary and that I got my hair from my mother. He would then give me a light smile and walk off somewhere to do whatever it was he did.

That was another strange thing, his lack of emotion. He only let the tiniest of emotion show, and even then, only when necassary. When I was younger, I had mistaken this impassiveness for hatred and asked my mother if he hated me. She had replied lightly that my father was just like that to everyone and that I shouldn't worry. I was happy she was right.

While my father was odd and silent, my mother was the exact opposite, being bubbly and happy with smooth, silky hair. She often would say "Let's rock!" when she wanted to do something fun. I enjoyed these outbursts as did my father.

I was a combination of the two. While my mother's happiness was present, but I was also quite quiet. My hair was a light brown, with red hi-lights that were almost invisible. Whenever I looked in the mirror, my eyes always had small bags under them, my eyes were turquiose. I always thought it was because I didn't sleep alot, when my parents asked why, I would reply how could you sleep with a moon outside. The only thing that got him asleep was my beloved bunbun-chan, a small bear that I loved almost as much as my parents.

That was another thing I liked. The moon, it was majestic and perfect in every way in my opinion. I didn't know why, but ever since I was a baby, it had inticed him. His father said that the reason they had named him 'harvest' was that when I first opened his eyes, there had been a harvest moon out, and when he saw it, he immediately cooed and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

They walked along, happy as could be when I noticed something. Almost invisibly, a man in strange clothing slipped by. He recognized him as a ninja, the heroes of the continent. If you wanted something done, you got a ninja. Oddly enough, when I had first talked with his father about them, my father had said that ninja were just emotionless tools.

Peeking over my shoulder, he mostioned to his father "Oto-san," he spoke in a meek voice "Is that guy a real ninja?" he indicated to the man.

My father turned his head quickly to the man. The mans reaction was strange in the least. From away it was difficult to tell, but the man seemed to panic and run away at extreme speed.

"It would appear that he was watching us." his father drawled in a low voice. I didn't notice, but my mother grew a scowl on her face before saying "We're going home now." and we marched home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was the next day, but the day befores events still rolled in Minori's head. Who was that man? He had looked plain enough for a ninja. Just a flakevest and a hiate that had a depiction of an hourglass on it. He wondered why his parents were so tense.

He headed slowly from his room to the kitchen, before voices caught his ear.

"...so, you think it's them?" his mothers voice spoke, gone was the happiness, replaced by seriousness.

"Ya, only someone from there would react like that to the sight of me, even like this."

"So we should get out of here?"

"Ya, we probably should, just in case."

"Alright, I'll go get him."

"That won't be necassary, he's right behind that door."

I 'eeped' at that, as my mother opened the door, revealing me to both of them. I noticed they both looked tired and I didn't ask why.

"Minori, it's impolite to evesdrop." she stated.

"Gomen." "It's alright just eat breakfast quick, we're leaving soon."

That wasn't news to him, but nevertheless "But why?"

"Minori I will eventually tell you when your of age, but until then I want you to refrain from asking me that question."

Minori paused, before finally giving up. "Hai."

They eat breakfast quickly and without talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time we were done packing it was sunset. Now that he was outside, Minori noticed something. There were no people, not a one. There should have been gossiping women, playing children and old men chatting under the sun. And yet there were none.

This fact just made them walk faster, the sense of impending doom surrounding the three of them. Then the bubble burst.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

They were suddenly surrounded by ninja of all shapes and colors, all sporting the same hiate. One with an hourglass on it.

"You are all under arrest, and have the right to remain silent." boomed ones voice. All the ninja present suddenly drew weapons, and prepared to strike.

I was in such a panic that I almost didn't notice my fathers next words "Kujiku, get Minori out of here, in the mean time, I'll hold them off."

My mother gave him a look of great concern before stating "But you'll be-!"

"It cannot be helped, get our son out of here" he finished feircly, before something very unexpected happened. Sand slowly slid of his form, revealing a completely different man than the one my father was. When all the sand fell off, the man before me had deep black circles around turquiose eyes, with blood red hair. On the left side of his head was a tatoo of the kanji for love in red.

The strange man stated in my fathers voice "Minori, I want you to do something for me."

In the panic I was in, I simply nodded. "You must find a man named Uzumaki Naruto, he will explain everthing to you."

"Now, GO!" The man shouted. His mother suddenly grabbed him and slung him over her shoulder before running through a quick chain of handseals. She, along with Minori, shot underground and sped off.

With her gone, Minori's father looked up at the captian nin.

"So, Suna finally came back for me,eh?"

"You, Sabaku no Gaara, are under arrest for treason on the hidden Village of Sand!" the leader shouted, before the nin descended upon him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A black haired form burst from underneath the ground in a dead run. She had to get her son out of there, NOW! They'd catch up soon, and when they did...

She wouldn't let them get there hands on her and Gaara's son. For if that happened, she didn't want to think ot that.

A whizzing sound caught her ears and she jumped to the side just in time as several kunai imbedded themselves into the ground before her. A high piercing, female voice caught her ear. "So this is the great 'Hahaoya Tsuchi', my how the mighty have fallen."

I woman that looked alot like his mother appeared, holding a staff to her side. "Heh, this will be to easy." She snarled.

"Minori, run and hide, I can easily take her." His mother snarled.

"While that maybe true, can you take fifteen jounin ninja from the sand?" Was the mystery womans reply.

Out of nowhere, several nin appeared beside her. They woman was giving a horrible smirk.

"Oh, and that bastard child of yours? I think I'll kill him now!" She slammed her staff into the earth, where iron spikes shot out of it and flew towards Minori. He closed his eyes, expecting pain and blood to accompany this action. It never came.

He opened his eyes to an unfamiliar sight. A wall had somehow materialized before him, made of soil and dirt. Imbeded in the front were the spikes.

"MINORI, I SAID RUN!" is mother shouted, her voice carrying great concern.

He needn't hear another word as he took off in a dead run. "Don't let him escape!" the strange woman spoke. All her ninja prepared to dash forward, only to meet an obstacle.

The obstacle being a three storie tall dome of earth conpletely trapping them inside, rising from the soil. **"Yuuen tsuchi donburibachi: **success." was Kujiki's voice. "Your fights with me, so..."

All the ninja prepared to attack 'mother earth' (Thats what hahaoya tsuchi means) "Then, LETS ROCK!" came her confident shout.

On the inside she only hoped she could hold them off for as long as possible, so her son could escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minori was confused, scared, alone and above all, terrified. Who where those people? Why had they attacked them? Who was that man that had replaced his father? What were those moves his mother had used? So many W's!

He had found a hollow in a tree, just large enough for him to hide in and was thinking about what had happened. Just who were his parents, perhaps they were ninja?

In the mean time he wanted to sleep, and perhaps never wake up. He still had some blankets, and bunbun-chan, that he could use as a pillow, but first he wanted some food. So, climbing out of the hollow, he used what little he knew about the wild to survive. He found some berries and ate those, but was still hungry and kept looking.

He noticed something odd about the moon, it seemed a little to bright. He looked around, things looked all wonkey. it kind of scared him.

Then a voice whispered into his ear "Boo." Minori panicked.

Falling backwards, he stared at the figure before him. It was the same woman that had threatened to kill him! She was wearing the same clothes, only they had a fair amount of blood on them, and more battle worn.

"So, little brat, here is where I find you. Fitting I suppose, I should find the son of a tanuki in a forest at night," She said in a sick monologe. "I will enjoy your screams of pain!"

She brought a kunai down and slashed his arm, causing the life giving liquid to seep down it. Minori cryed out in pain, though it fell on deaf ears, as she brought it down on him again.

"Yes, YES, show me that lovely pain, you little monster!" she cackled gleefully. It hurt that she looked alout like his mother, it hurt a lot to be stabbed by her. It hurt everywhere.

"Why are you doing this!" he wailed in pain. It confused him, why would anyone enjoy stabbing a seven year old?

"Simple, your the son of none other than Sabaku no Gaara, the single most decorated kazekage in suna." That threw me out of it, why had his father not told him.

"Yes, your the son of a monster, so now, let me kill you." she poised her kunai.

Panic swept his small form. In a small voice he spoke "Leave me alone."

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? Didn't quite catch that you little shit." she snarled.

"I said, leave me ALONE!" it came out more forced, instinct and emotion overriding all common sense.

"Hehe, fat chance, now DIE!" the woman cried to the heavens.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" came his choked scream, all he wanted was his mother, and someone to hold him, he didn't want to die!

A spattering sound met his ears, as he had covered his eyes in fear. He slowly opened them to reveal a horrifying sight.

The woman was impaled, by several spikes, not unlike the ones she had tried to kill him with. A large pool of blood was soaking under her feat. The spikes appeared to be made of... sand.

"Cough-cough, so you have his same abilities it seams. Like father like son I suppose." she weezed out.

Minori was confused, where had the spikes come form, where was his savior? Then it hit him...he had been the one to kill her. He had summoned the spikes that lead to her doom.

All his thoughts just stopped, only one thing going through his mind.

He had killed someone using sand. He was a murderer. A _monster._

In her last breaths, the pshycotic woman spoke " Do me a favour-" a sizzling sound was heard, coming from her "Die..."

The tags went off in a blaze of fire and death. Minori didn't try to defend himself, guilt coiling around him like a snake.

The explosion hit him head on. The smoke revealed an odd sight. There sat Minori unharmed, infront of him though was a large hunk of sand completely protecting him from the blast. The woman's remains were insinerated in the blast.

The sheild slowly dissipated, revealing Minori's face, and the change in it. Everything remained normal, except for his eyes, the had changed dramaticly. Once a comforting turqoise, now a strange gold yellow. Where his pupil should have been, there was a pitch black, four point star. surrounding it were four black circles, the whites of his eyes turning from a light white to pitch black as well.

If Minori had known at the time, these were the incomplete eyes of the ichibi no Shuukaku, the sand demon. But he didn't.

Minori slowly stood, his eyes changing back to there normal colour. But his face remained horrified at the prospect at what he had just done. His eyes grew a shadow over them as he slowly trudged towards the hole he was sleeping in, his only thoughts for sleep.

Laying down, he snuggled into Bunbun-chan, and waited for sleep to claim his weary mind. So much had happened, and he knew so little about why this was happening. Tomorrow, he would search out for this _Uzumaki, _and then...

The last thing he saw before he drifted off into blissful sleep was the moon. As he slept, sand slowly pooled around him lazily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you finally got him, eh?" the currant Kazekage spoke in a relieved tone.

"Yes, we did lose some shinobi, but the chakra tags were the deciding factor in the battle. Without them, we'd all be dead." the captain spoke in a formal tone.

"I see, that is good then. I wonder..." he drifted off.

"Yes, kazekage-sama?"

"Where is Kireme? She should have made it, she's more that competent to take her _sister._"

"Her where abouts are unknown, although we believe she has died in her search for Gaara's son."

"I see. Well then, it does not matter. We have Gaara and Kujiku, that is enough. Have you apprehended the boy?" The leader of sand spoke.

"Sadly, he managed to escape, although he is very young, he isn't capable of escacing a sand chuunin, much less jounin for long."

"Excellent, take these two to the prison, I will handle the paperwork."

"Hai kazekage-sama." the captain was off in a blur.

With him gone, Sasori of the Red sand began to think.

Things were looking up for Akatsuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**First chapter is always a doozy to write, although give this story some time and it will evolve into someting big. **

**Minori does have sand powers like his father, you know, genetics and all. Although he has nowwhere near enough control. Next chapter chronicles where things are going next. **

**review, so bunbun-chan may concure the WORLD!!!**

**p.s. bunbun-chan looks just like gaara's bear, down to the little black eyes. She will make some appearence in the next chapter.**


End file.
